villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Two-Face (Batman Forever)
Two-Face is one of the two main antagonists of Batman Forever, the other antagonist being The Riddler. History Past When Harvey Dent was interrogating Boss Maroni during a court hearing, Maroni tried kill Harvey by throwing acid onto Harvey's face. All though Batman tried to save Harvey, the acid managed to burn the left half of Harvey's face. The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. Dent also blamed Batman for the condition he's in, and wants to get his revenge on the Dark Knight. Dent was eventually arrested and retained in Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr. Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department. Two-Face Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank of Gotham. They had taken hostages and looked like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. However, Two-Face escaped. Later on, Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman. With the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face. Dick, the youngest Grayson, survived and went on to join Batman as Robin. Meeting the Riddler At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. While the three were about to have Harvey's favorites, the Riddler showed and to offer Two-Face a proposal; if Two-Face help the Riddler steal enough money so he can become Gotham's cleverest carbon-based life form, and in return the Riddler will help Two-Face discover the identity of Batman. With a flip of a coin, Two-Face agreed to the Riddler's terms. Aiding the Riddler Two-Face joins forces with Riddler and committed crimes together. The two robbed a building and soon discovered Batman's true identity; Bruce Wayne. Assault on Wayne Manor After discovering the hero's true identity, they infiltrated Wayne Manor and Riddler destroyed the Batcave. Meanwhile, Two-Face and his henchmen attacked Bruce and Dr. Chase Merdian while flipping his coin, which kept landing on good side up, preventing him from doing anything bad. As soon as the scarred one came up, she shot Wayne with his pistol, gazing him in the head. Two-Face wished to finish him off, but the Riddler intervened and left, as well as kidnapping Dr. Merdian and leaving behind a riddle. Demise At the Riddler's lair, Claw Island, Batman and Robin got seperated. Robin eventually fought Two-Face and even had the chance to kill him, but didn't because he refused to be like him. Two-Face then managed to capture Robin, then brought him to Riddler. Batman confronted the two villains and revealed that they have both Robin and Merdian captured, then sent them falling to their deaths, leaving Batman to save them. Batman managed to save the pair but Two-Face flipped his coin and decided he'll go after them. While shooting the three, Batman tossed up a bunch of identital coins which made Two-Face panick and fell into the watery bed of spikes, ending him once and for all. Trivia *Two-Face is portrayed by Tommy Lee Jones, who would later voice Major Chip Hazard in Small Soldiers. Category:Batman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gunmen Category:Lawyers Category:Gamblers Category:Thief Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Pimps Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bombers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Provoker Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighter Category:Comedic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Opportunists Category:Scarred Villains Category:Humans Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Outright Villains Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy